The Enchanted Castle
by EmmaLouBelle
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Seto Kaiba would do if he came to the Duelist Kingdom Castle smashed drunk? Take a look and see: Note: SLASH, and i changed a few errors.


Title: The Enchanted Castle 

**By: BlueSoulKLH64**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! One Shot**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rated: R-definitely you will see why**

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own any of the characters off of Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this plot line and the things I decide to do with the characters. So there.**

**A/N: This is my first one shot and my first gay pairing. If you don't think that Seto and Pegasus should mate then don't read this fanfic. This will be quite funny and I find it very amusing because I love both of these characters…especially what I do to them!**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered what Seto Kaiba would do if he came to the Duelist Kingdom Castle smashed drunk? Take a look and see:**

The Enchanted Castle 

A streak of lightning ran through the sky as the Kaiba Corp Speed Jet went on autopilot. Seto Kaiba was just sitting in the cockpit staring out into space. He looked around him and saw his little brother fast asleep on an elongated chair. He sighed in relief. _Finally I have time to be myself. I cannot tell Mokuba no matter what; I don't want him raised like this._ Kaiba had had a yearning urge to arouse him…but not in a way that one would think. Personally, the thought of whom he wanted to be with was making him feel a little uncanny._ Oh, hell, I need a drink._ And with that said he went to land the jet and go to the nearest bar for the night.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kaiba had left Mokuba on the jet since he wasn't allowed in the pub. He walked straight forward and sat on a stool right in a corner. It wasn't a minute when he was spotted and asked for an order. "What'll you have?" the bar tender asked with a sexy feminine voice about her.

"Jack Daniels. Straight. No ice." Kaiba said in a gruff voice. He wasn't paying any attention to the strip dancers around conveniently placed poles or the big-breasted bar tender filling his order. He only had one person on his mind. _But it can't be. There's no way I can be falling into a spell that was put onto me._ Seto took the bottle and pored most of the contents into his glass. Doing so he pretty much put his life into the whiskey.

About three bottles later, Kaiba was completely smashed. Although he wasn't acting all loopy like most drunks would. He was mostly cursing out his company and all that was associated with it along with Yugi Moto and his little gang. He wasn't even speaking to anyone in particular, just himself, and anyone else who had a sob story to tell.

"So there I was," started a gin and tonic drinker who was on the stool next to Seto, "I find out that my wife's been screwing the neighbor and she has the audacity to come to me and tell me she's three months pregnant when I know damn well that she hasn't touched me in over a year." The man sloshed more of his drink down. "So when I asked why she did such a thing she said it was because she couldn't hold in her horny-ness to just me anymore. But we all know damn straight that it was because she was jealous of me being richer and better looking than she was."

"That's right, sugar." Said the bar tender filling up his glass again. "And what about you, Trench?" she had deemed that to be Seto's nickname since he was wearing his black leather trench coat. "What brings you to our place?" she pouted her lips in hope for him to respond.

"I'm not in any trouble." He only said at first. But looking at his empty bottles, he decided to go all in. "I've just realized I've had feelings for someone I can't stand and I don't know how to go about it." For someone who was drunk, Seto had said that statement very civil like.

"I know how it is sweetheart." The bar tender put in. "That's what we're here for, to wash your worries down the drain."

"It's not just that." Seto said. "He's a damn magician and I can't get around this!" Seto knocked his fist on the table.

It took a moment of silence for the tender to understand what Seto had just said. "Did you just say HE'S a magician?"

"That's right."

She laughed in his face. "Well then, baby-doll, you're in the wrong place. This here's a strippers joint where you can get laid for a small fee. The gay bar is across the street." She sauntered around to the next set of customers.

But Seto didn't let go. "I'm not looking for a lay." He said, crossing the table to where the tender was currently stationed. "I'm looking for comfort."

She gave him a look of sympathy and then turned to the kitchen. "Hey, Anthony, get your horny ass over here. There's a boy looking for comfort." She looked back to Seto. "You want comfort, talk to him, he's looking to talk and so are you, I'm just here to serve the drunks." She hitched up her tray and went back to work.

All of a sudden, a god in leather came out from the back. He was in a deep red deep v-neck silk shirt and black leather pants. He had straight black hair tied back in a low ponytail. "Who's the one looking for company?" his voice was low, but you could tell by looking at him and hearing him that he was 100 gay.

Seto rolled his eyes and went back to his original chair. "I don't have a problem, I just wanted a few drinks and a comforting voice to tell me that there's nothing wrong with wanting someone who's been playing tricks on me since he abducted me and my little brother. Is that too much to ask?"

Anthony sat across from him on the serving side of the bar. "People unlike us don't understand; I've had to deal with this since my late teen years. If you feel something, no matter how stupid it is, then act on it—just let it happen. Fate will run its course whether it's the way we want it to or not."

Seto got up and put on his trench coat, eyes darker than usual. It looked like the alcohol was finally settling into his system. "Ya, I think I'll do that. I'll just waltz right into his castle and see how he likes being manipulated." Seto pulled out a wad of bills, not realizing that he was over paying them by 66, and left the way he came in.

Energized as ever, Seto started the jet again and set for the mythical island.

!#$&()+()&$#!

The sun was only just setting over in America. Pegasus was sitting in a lawn chair by his pool with thoughts of the eternal abyss in his head. Sighing, he sits up and calls for one of his servants. "I'm feeling a bit drowsy tonight, have my red wine spritzer taken up to the master bedroom instead."

"Yes, sir."

Pegasus's feeling drowsy was new to him. Ever since he knew he couldn't bring back his love, he'd been moping around the castle. For the longest time he'd just sit on his lawn chair, staring out into the pure water in his pool. He wouldn't swim, he wouldn't read his favorite comic, and he'd just stare and think. Even his staff was noticing and were beginning to worry.

After the sun had set, Pegasus sighed and went to walk up to his room and be comforted with his favorite drink. Until he heard the sound of a jet, _who would be flying here at this hour?_ It only took a few moments to make out the dragon shape of the jet. _Well if it isn't my rival Kaiba-boy. This works out…if I'm going to be miserable at least I can make him miserable as well._

The jet landed and Seto came storming out shouting: "Pegasus!"

A smirk landed on Pegasus's lips as his old self came back to life. "My dear Kaiba-boy, what brings you here at this hour?" he looked at his watch "It must be three in the morning in Domino, isn't that past your bedtime?"

A growl came deep within Seto's throat. "You want to torment me, Pegasus, fine, I'll just torment you back" in two steps Seto was millimeters away from Pegasus's body and Seto crushed his own lips to his captures.

Pegasus's eyes were open at the first contact but he closed them after his surprise wore off. It felt…natural, but it ended too quickly. Once he started to respond Seto lifted his head and withdrew a few feet away. Close enough to touch with a hand, but too far to go after for another kiss.

Now Seto smirked. "I bet you liked that, didn't you?" Pegasus didn't move. "I bet you want more, don't you?" the other was still a statue. "Well fine then, if you want more, you'll have to capture me again." Seto stalked to the airplane.

And with every step Seto took, his hopes diminished. He wanted to go into the castle. He wanted to be ravished by his captor. But the closer he was to the jet, the further he was from getting that chance. Until, that is, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't hold your soul in a card like I did last time." a quiet voice answered. "But you are on my property, so I can either sue you for breaking and entering, or you can come up to my room to discuss and negotiate a compromise."

Seto actually smiled before he turned around. "Then let us negotiate." And let Pegasus lead the way up the castle to his 'office'.

Pegasus opened the door to his suite, and the minute it closed Seto had him up against it. "You know I want you." Seto was kissing all over Pegasus's face, leaving his lips untouched until he said the words.

"Then have me." Pegasus replied, and got rewarded with full lips on his and a plundering tongue demanding entrance. Seto's busy hands were undoing Pegasus's shirt while Pegasus skipped the shirt and took Seto's member out of his pants and was giving Seto a thorough hand job. Seto was hard instantly and was kissing all the way down Pegasus's neck to his chest. He closed his eyes to keep them from crossing.

Pegasus yearned to have their lips meet again so uttering one word his wishes got met. They were slowly making their way to the master bed and once they made it Seto pushed him down and put himself on top of him. Then Seto saw the spritzer on the bedside table. Feeling inspired, he dipped two fingers into it, put them to his lips and then down Pegasus's chest. He thoroughly kissed him and kissed down his chest to get the rest of the wine.

Then he made it all the way down and slowly pushed Pegasus's slacks out of the way. He had a beautiful member, long and slick and hard as a rock. To satisfy them both, Seto started lavishing it with kissed and then began to suck on the balls. If the moaning from Pegasus wasn't enough the taste of his warm juices was. Licking it all up, he went back to Pegasus's lips.

"More." Pegasus wanted. "I want you inside me. I want you to fill me." So slowly and expertly, Seto turned Pegasus to his stomach. Opening Pegasus's hole with his fingers first, he was lubing himself up to make it slick and wonderfully smooth. And in one smooth stroke, Seto filled himself with Pegasus. It felt so good, the pumping, the sweating, the entire fullness inside him, it felt like a dream.

"Seto, honey, it's time to get up!" Seto opened his eyes and saw his wife in bed next to him. Tea was fully awake and in her skimpy little teddy she was wearing. "Come on, dear, you said you'd take Mokuba to the amusement park today." She kissed him smartly and quickly on the lips. "But I get the shower first…unless you want to join me!" she laughed evilly and left him to the adjoining room.

Seto sighed. _It was all just a dream. Thank goodness. _But when he turned, he heard a faint sound coming from the television. Seeing what it was, he quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom "Maybe I will join you in the shower." So he left the scene…

…And let the Funny Bunny cartoon keep on playing.

FIN

!#$&()+()&$#!

So what did you think? I know, it's a little random and I didn't stick with the entire plot…since I did make it all a dream. But I mean, I got to thinking and I didn't want all thoughts to go down the drain. And this way all those Seto Fans out there can jump around their room singing "SETO'S NOT GAY! SETO'S NOT GAY!" I already know of a few people that will be doing that… Anyway, I hope you like it, so please send me a review, or two, or five, or…I'm getting carried away. I'll see you all in therapy! 

**Katara**


End file.
